


Dance

by AnniKat



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Boston society, Dancing, Gen, Party Games, Pre-Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat
Summary: Being quarantined on his birthday means Klinger should be allowed to at least play a party game, right?
Kudos: 4





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stateofintegrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/gifts).



> Kay - You chose dance... :)
> 
> Thanks for getting me through these 8 hour Zoom sessions!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Truth or dare?”

“Maxwell…”

“Truth or dare?”

“Must we play this inane party game?”

“Well, it’s my birthday, and you got us quarantined in my tent, so yes. We must play these inane party games.”

“Fine.”

“So, I ask again. Truth or dare?”

Charles closed his eyes. “If I must choose, dare.”

Klinger smiled. “Oh goody. I dare you to show me a secret talent.”

Charles’ face dropped. “What?”

“Show me a talent that no one knows you possess.”

“Can’t I just offer you a gift instead? Money to buy fancy fabrics?”

“Tempting, but no. Show me your talent.”

Charles sighed and stood up, opening his footlocker. He reached inside and pulled out a bag. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around.”

Klinger obliged, but wasn’t sure why he was turning. He took a deep breath and stared at the wall in front of him that was currently casting shows of an undressing man. “Major, what are you…”

“Shhh… You want me to complete the dare, then just wait.” Charles walked over to his stereo and turned on a record. “Alright, turn around.”

Klinger slowly turned and gasped at what he saw. Charles, dressed head to toe in a ballet costume. “Major, is this some kind of a…” He was cut off as Charles started to dance. He was mesmerized by the movement in front of him. He didn’t know Charles could move so delicately. Finally the song ended and Klinger did the only thing he could think of. He started to clap. “Charles… That was… It moved me. Where did you learn that?”

Charles rolled his eyes. “If you would kindly turn around again, I will be happy to explain everything to you.”

Klinger nodded again and turned towards the wall once more. Hundreds of questions swirling in his head.

  
  


After a few moments, the men were sitting on their personal cots and Charles took a deep breath. “I am sure you want the whole story…”

“At this point, I would be happy with half of the story.”

There was a pause as Charles tried to form a complete thought. “Did you know on most extracurricular forms that ballet is listed right above ballroom?”

“Having taken neither, the answer is no. But that also doesn’t explain how you messed them up.”

Charles sighed, not wanting to reveal his own stupidity. “When a gentleman of society turns a certain age, he must start preparing himself to… woo… potential brides.”

“That makes no sense, but alright…”

“Anyway, I was supposed to sign up for ballroom dancing, but I was in such a hurry to get out of there, I just checked the box, gave them my money and left. When I arrived the next week, to my surprise, there was a pile of ballet clothes waiting for me. People started ribbing me, but I had to save my pride, so I stuck with it. I went to every class and started to learn ballet.”

“How long did you study it?”

“Ten years… until I graduated high school.”

“Why did you stop?”

Charles sighed. “I had been offered a scholarship to Juilliard, but my father reminded me that no Winchester was going to go into the entertainment business. So I followed my family’s plan and went to Harvard.”

Klinger saw the regret flash through the man’s eyes. Yes, he was a brilliant surgeon, but this was not his passion. Klinger smiled at him. “I’m kind of glad you did.”

Charles tilted his head. “You are?”

Klinger nodded. “If you hadn’t gone to Harvard, we probably would have never met.”

Charles let a small smile escape. “Perish the thought.” He suddenly turned serious. “I ah, I am sure I can count on your discretion, yes?”

“Of course major. And as collateral, you can go next.”

“Go next?”

“Sure, ask me.”

Charles closed his eyes. It was back to the inane party games. “Alright Corporal, truth or dare?”


End file.
